Band VS Love Abandoned
by down-the-rabbit-hole12
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Hinata Hyuuga are in a band. They all 4 fall in love. Will break up the band or will it be just what they needed.. sorry for they sucky summery... - Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

A/N: UMM Hi… This is my first story… I've been writing it for a month…. I DID WRITE THE SONGS MY SELF. well I hope you enjoy the story.

Summery: Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga are in a band. All four of them fall in love. Will this love break up the band? Or will it just be what they need to save it?

AGES!:  
Sakura Haruno: 21  
Tenten: 22  
Ino Yamanaka: 22  
Hinata Hyuuga: 21

I hope you like the story! R&R!!

Band VS. Love

Chapter 1

"This is our final song! I hope you had a wonderful night!!" Sakura yelled into the microphone. "Hinata and I wrote it! It is called 'Guardian Angel!'"

(Sakura:)  
Little did you know,  
I was watching over you.  
(Ino:)  
Little did you know,  
I did whatever you asked.  
(Repeat)

(Both:)  
Because I'm you guardian angel,  
The angel on your shoulder,  
I'm the girl with the Halo and the pearly white wings.

(Sakura)  
When you come around,  
I hide myself  
(Both)  
So I don't get caught in the mystery.

The crowd was wild, screaming, yelling and jumping! _'This was a wonderful concert!'_ Sakura thought.

(Ino)  
Little did you know.  
(Repeat)

(Sakura)  
Little did you know,  
I was watching over you.

(All)  
Because I'm you guardian angel,  
The angel on your shoulder,  
I'm the girl with the Halo and the pearly white wings.

When the band finished the crowd went wild. Screaming and yelling even more. Sakura looked at her band mates and friends.

Ino. She plays the guitar. She is a FLIRT but she is also a great friend. She will tell you if a guy is hot or not. Never turn your back on her.

Hinata. She plays the piano. She is really quiet. She is someone you can go to for help. She is not afraid to speak her mind, just afraid to embarrass herself.

Tenten. She plays the drums. She is so weird! She has and attitude, but you can never stay mad at her.

And Sakura. She sings and plays the guitar. She has a temper, so you don't want to make her mad.

The band 'Broken Soul' has been together for about 3 years, but they have been friends since Jr. High.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

"You guys were great!" A woman said to the band.

"Thank you Tsunada." Tenten said.

"Well, I'm only your manager." Tsunada said smiling.

Tsunada had been the band's manager for about 2 and a half years, but she has known the band since they were little.

"So tomorrow we have a photo shoot with Haku. She is shooting for the new album. So be ready!" Tsunada said. (A/N: I love Haku, but I think he/she should be a girl because he/she LOOKS like a girl)

"OH! YEA! Haku is my favorite!" Ino said.

"Glad to see you actually want to do something." Tenten said.

"Be quiet Tenten!" Ino said sticking her tongue out at her.

"No, I like making fun of you." Tenten said smiling.

"Guys stop fighting. Meet me tomorrow at 12 for the photo shoot." Tsunada said walking to the doorway.

"Hai!" They said in unison.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

AT THE HOTEL

Hinata was reading, Tenten was flipping though the channels on the TV, Ino was on the laptop, and Sakura was writing something.

"Ino, let me on the computer!!" Hinata said looking up from her book. (A/N: I know the stuttering is cute but I want Hinata to be confident. I like her better like this)

"5 more minuets." Ino said

"You said that 5 minuets ago!"

"Hold on!"

"Bu"—"Hold on!" Ino interrupted.

"Let me on!"

Ino stood up from the bed. Hinata crawled over to the laptop and took it to the foot of the bed.

"Are we having a blonde moment?" Hinata said typing on the laptop.

"Whatever." Ino said pouting.

"Oh stop whining. It was Hinata's turn anyways." Tenten said looking over at Ino.

"But I was on Myspace!" Nikki said whining more.

"Let check my mail and you can have it back." Hinata said typing some more.

"Oh, okay!" Ino said sitting next to Tenten.

**10 Minuets later**

"Here. God. All I needed to do is check my e-mail." Hinata said handing the laptop to Ino. Hinata started reading again.

"What book are you reading?" Tenten asked.

"Oh um, 'Shattered Mirror.'" Hinata said looking at the books cover. "It is a good book."

"I see that. You have your nose dug so deep in that book."

"Be glad I answered you." Hinata said going back to reading.

"What ever." Tenten said going back to channel surfing.

"You guys are so mean to each other." Sakura said looking up from the piece of paper.

"Yeah. It's fun." Hinata said looking at her with a grin.

"It may be fun. But it is also annoying." Ino said

"Oh be quiet. You are mean too!" Tenten said.

"Yeah. I know." Ino said smiling big.

"Guys. Just shut up." Sakura said.

"What are you writing?" Tenten asked.

"Nosey." Sakura whispered. "Nothing really. Just doodling."

"Oh.. Well I'm going to bed." Tenten said crawling over by Ino.

"Yeah, me too." Hinata said getting under the covers on the 2nd bed.

"Yeah, I guess I will too." Sakura said crawling into the bed with Hinata.

"I will in 5 minuets." Ino said typing away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:  
Sorry that it is so short. It is my first Fanfic. So R&R please. Hope you read the next chapter. When I get it on here .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up… It took me a while to write it. Just remember, I'm writing this about my friends and I'm rewriting it into a Naruto Fanfic. Thank you for reading my story! I LOVE YOU READERS!! Pudding for everybody! throws out pudding cups at readers Well enjoy the wonderful story!

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! smack OW Nikki that hurt! Flick Mimi that hurts! YOU KNOW FINE… breaths I do not own Naruto… sigh Happy?

Nikki and Miranda: Yep

Me: Where is Tisa?

Nikki: I don't know… She walked off….

Miranda: ON WITH THE STORY!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, around 11:30. The girls were up and dressed.

Sakura was wearing a black shirt with _"What the fuck are you staring at?!"_ in white bold letters, dark blue jeand with white converse. She had on black eyeliner and blue mascara. (a/n I LOVE THE PUNK LOOK!!!)

Ino was wearing a black tank top with lime green fishnet on top, black jeans with neon green paint splatters, and bright green skater shoes on. She had black eyeliner and mascara.

Hinata was wearing a red tank top with white fishnet on top, light blue jeans with holes in the knees, and red converse. She had red eyeliner with white mascara. (a/n OMG I would so wear that!!)

Tenten was wearing a blue shirt with_ "your just jelouse because the voices talk to me and not you!"_ in bold black letters, black jeans, and blue skater shoes. She had on blue eyeliner and black mascara.

"OMG guys! We look HOT!" Hinata yelled looking at everybody.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hinata, you're an idiot."

Hinata smiled, "I know."

"Be quite and let's get to the limo." Tenten said pulling on a black jacket.

------

The limo

------

You couldn't think because of all the laughing!

"Why are we laughing?" Nikki asked between breaths.

"I don't know. Hinata burst out laughing, then Sakura, then me, then you. Hinata, what was so funny?" Tenten said between laughs.

"Oh, I was thinking of something that happened last week." Hinata said calming down a little.

Everybody looked at Hinata funny.

"What?!" Hinata said confused.

"You're an idiot." Tenten said shaking her head.

"I know!" Hinata said grinning.

-----

10 minuets later

-----

The photo shoot

-----

The limo pulled up to a tall skyscraper.

"WE ARE HERE!!!" Hinata yelled out.

Everybody looked at her funny again.

"What!? Stop looking at me like that!!"

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Hinata said fidgeting.

"That's why." Ino said.

"What!?" Hinata asked still fidgeting.

"You're fidgeting." Sakura said.

"No I'm fidget not twitch." Hinata said.

"Tenten?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"What did you give her?"

"UMMM, what do you mean?"

"Tenten, what did you give her?!"

"Umm, chocolate and coffee." Tenten said shrinking.

Miranda just shook her head.

"CHOCOLATE MILK!!" Hinata said getting out of the car.

"You are the one to blame." Ino said getting out.

Sakura just shook her head and got out. Tenten sighed getting out of the limo.

-----

The photo shoot

-----

A lady was shooting pictures of the band, she was also yelling out weird things.

"Good! click Great! flash Wonderful! click Just one more! flash" A woman said with a camera in her hands. "That was great! I'm done with your album. Ill hand these to your manger when I get them developed."

"Thanks Haku, I'm so glad you were our photographer. You're the best!" Tsunada said hugging the woman.

"Oh no problem. Anything for a friend." Haku said smiling.

"Thank you Tsunada for booking Haku." Sakura said choking the breath out of poor Haku.

"C-c-can't br-breath!" Haku said choking, she was turning blue.

"Sakura! Your killing her!" Tenten yelled out.

"HEHE Sorry." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head blushing.

"No you not! You meant too!" Hinata said, "you ok Haku?"

"Yeah. Just trying to get some air in my lungs." Haku said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said grinning innocently.

"Oh stop acting innocent!" Ino said.

Sakura and Ino had a glaring contest.

"Will you guys stop fighting!" Tenten said getting between them.

"Guys, stop being stupid! We have to record the new album!" Tsunada said, "I will ride with ya'll."

"All right." Ino said answering for the band.

"Can we get a house?" Hinata asked out of the blue.

"Why? I thought you guys liked staying in a hotel." Tsunada said.

"Well it gets boring and I don't like the white walls.." Tenten said.

"Yeah. You can. But I get to pick the place!" Tsunada said getting in the limo.

"That is fine by us." Sakura said.

------

The recording studio

------

"What song are we starting off with?" Tsunada called from the speaker.

"'On the Inside'" Sakura said in the microphone.

"Ok, start when you're ready." Tsunada said hitting the record button.

(Sakura:)

Crying,

Dieing,

All on the inside.

(Ino:)

Screaming,

Yelling,

All on the inside.

(Both:)

You don't see what is happening to me,

You just see what I show you.

(Hinata:)

I act happy,

I smile,

I laugh.

(Ino:)

But I'm crying,

I'm dieing,

I'm screaming.

(Sakura:)

Please help me,

I can't take the pain.

(Hinata:)

Please help me,

I can't take the loneliness.

(All:)

If you really loved me,

You would see through the fake me,

Straight to the real me.

(Sakura:) (whisper)

Help me.

Tsunada hit the record button, "that was great! What is next?"

"I told you." Hinata said.

(Hinata:)

I love you,

But I don't know how to tell you.

(Ino:)

I need you,

But I'm scared to tell you.

(Both:)

Please tell me,

Am I doing the right thing?  
Or am I screwing up?

(Sakura:)

I'm scared to get my heart broken,

But it happens anyways.

(Ino:)

I'm looking for someone,

But they turn their backs on me.

(All 3:)

I told you,

(Hinata:)

I love you,

(Ino:)

I need you.

(All:)

Please tell me,

Am I doing the right thing?

Or am I screwing up?

------

1 Hr. later

------

"URGH! That was so tiresome!" Ino complained.

"I hate it when we have to rerecord a song, just because someone couldn't wait to sneeze after we were done!" Hinata said glaring at Tenten.

"I'm sorry! My nose iched!" Tenten said defending herself.

"Then scratch it!" Hinata yelled.

"I'm playing the drums! I need both hands!" Tenten defended herself.

"I don't care how many hands you need, it is your fault we took so long!"

"OMG! Shut up! What done is done!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah. I already asked Tsunada! WE ARE GOING HOUSE HUNTING TOMORROW!" Sakura yelled.

"YEAH! House hunting!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata, are you bipolar?" Tenten asked.

"OH umm no." Hinata said looking away.

"Yes you are. You just don't have to take the medicine." Sakura said.

"Don't tell them that!" Hinata yelled turning red.

"Oh shut up! We are going house hunting!!" Ino yelled throwing a fist in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay! That is the 2nd chapter! I hope you liked it!!

Miranda: It was okay.

Me: Oh I forgot, these are my friends. They are going to help me with the story.

Miranda: Like we have a choice.

Teresa: MIRANDA! Be nice! You going to make Zoe (me) cry!

Nikki: Yeah, I don't want to have to calm her down.

Me: …..

Miranda: Umm guys. Zoe is right there… Maybe you should shut up.

Teresa and Nikki: Umm WE LOVE YOU ZOE!!!

Me: Yeah right... You all will die a slow and painful death…

Teresa and Nikki: HEHE RUNS!

Miranda: You scared them off…

Me: They were talking about me…

Miranda: Good point.

Me: smiles wide WELL R&R!!

A/N: Sorry the story is short… Let me tell you now, I am placing the characters after my friends..

Hinata- Me

Sakura- Miranda

Tenten-Teresa

Ino- Nikki…

Hope you liked it! Next chapy will be out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Band VS. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this plot. I write this all in my super cool journal!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You guys are idiots!" Tsunada yelled.

"How are we idiots?" Sakura asked.

"You know what. Lets split up. If we stay together I'm going to rip your heads off." Tenten said.

"Good idea." Hinata said.

"Shut up Hinata! You're part of the reason! If Ino haven't given you coffee this morning, then I could handle you!" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't give her coffee! She found it herself! I **tried **to stop her!" Ino defended herself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sakura said.

"Ino didn't give me coffee. I found the coffee maker in the bathroom." Hinata defended Ino.

"I knew I should have hid it." Tenten whispered to herself.

"What was that?!" Hinata asked.

"Nothing. Lets split up."

"Yeah, yeah. Lets split up."

The group of 5 split up. They took on different streets.

**Sakura**

"Stupid Hinata, always getting things. URGH! Who is stupid enough to leave coffee out for her to get?" Sakura asked herself out loud.

"Well of course it is stupid. Your friend seems to be the hyper type." Someone said behind Sakura.

"WHA?!" Sakura said spinning on the balls of her feet, "w-who are y-you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm Gaara." The man said holding out his hand. (A/N: I like Gaara being nice! I hate it when he is cold. So I made him nice )

"UMM, Hi. I'm Sakura." She said still shocked but took the man's hand for a brief shake.

"It is nice to meet you." Gaara said smirking.

Sakura smiled too, "it is nice to meet you too."

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"My friends and I are house hunting. We are getting tired of the smelly hotel."

"Oh, in that case, there is an open house a couple houses down." He said pointing behind him.

"OH! Thank you!!" Sakura said smiling.

"No problem. Well I have some friends waiting for me. I hope to run into you soon." Gaara smiled. (A/N: OMG! GAARA SMILED!!! I love being an author )

When Gaara walked off Sakura just watched his receding back.

'_Wow' _Sakura thought looking for the open house, _'I hope he lives in this neighborhood.'_

**INO**

Ino wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Ooff!" Ino said landing on her butt. (A/N: Ino! How dumb are you?! You are supposed to watch where your going!)

"OH! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying a"—"No, no, it is my fault. I just stopped." A hoarse manly voice said.

Ino looked up to see a guy with dark brown hair, _'OMG! HOTTIE!!!'_

"I'm Kiba. Who are you?" The man said holding his hand out for Ino.

Ino grabbed the Kiba's hand and pulled herself up, "I'm Ino." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you. Why are you walking around anyways?" Kiba asked.

"I'm house hunting. My friends and I need a place to live." Ino said._ 'Can I live with you?!'_

"Oh, well you passed an open house."

"I did?" Ino said cocking her head to the left.

"Yeah. Its really nice."

"Oh well thank you!" Ino clapped her hands together.

"NO problem," Kiba smiled, "I need to go. I'm meeting some friends. I hope to run into you soon."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Ino said waving.

Ino ran to the open house Kiba told her about.

**HINATA**

"Why do I always get in trouble? I was thirsty! I cant have just 1 cup of coffee?" Hinata asked herself.

"I cant answer those questions if I don't know the problem." A voice said in front of Hinata.

"HUH?!" Hinata said looking up. There stood in front of her was a man with blonde hair with red tips (A/N: I changed it up) "OMG! I love your hair!"

"Thank you." The man said, "I'm being rude, my name is Naruto."

"OH. I'm Hinata. Sorry about the random outburst. I had a little too much coffee."

"It is ok. I have a friend who does the same thing."

Hinata smiled _'He is cute! I love Fate.'_ Hinata thought.

"Hinata? Are you okay?? Hinata!?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh wha? Oh, yeah, sorry. Zoned out there."

"oh. Where are you going?"

"House hunting…"

"Oh well, there is an open house a couple streets that way." Naruto said pointing to his right.

"Thank you!" Hinata said hugging him. Letting go Hinata was blushing. "Sorry coffee."

"Oh, it is okay."

"Well I better go check out that house." Hinata said still red.

"Okay. Hope to see you soon." Naruto waved to Hinata as she ran off.

**TENTEN**

Tenten was air drumming, she was in her own world.

"AH!" Tenten squeaked hitting the sidewalk. "Watch where you going!" Tenten yelled.

"Watch were I'm going? You're the one who ran into me." Some on said in front of her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm grouchy and tired." Tenten said looking up to a guy with long black hair. _'wow he's hott!'_

The guy held out his hand, "I'm Neji."

Tenten grabbed his hand, "I'm Tenten," she said pulling herself up.

"Hello Tenten. May I ask why you are zoning out on the sidewalk?"

"My friends and I are house hunting."

"Well there is an open house down the street."

"You serious?!"

"Yeah. I looked at it. It is really nice. 5 bed, 6 bath. Huge kitchen, tv room, nice living room. Needs paint, but nice."

"Oh that sounds nice! There's 4 of us, but of course Tsunada will come over." Tenten said, "thank you."

"No problem."

"Well I better go check this house out. I really do wish we could hang out more but my friends want to get out of the smelly hotel."

"It is okay. I hope to see you soon."

"Bye!" Tenten waved running off toward the open house.

**OPEN HOUSE**

4 of the band members meet each other at the open house.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I was told about this." Ino said.

"Hey. Where is Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"I don"—"I'M HERE!" Hinata yelled.

"Okay. That was weird." Ino said.

"Wait. Why are you guys here?" Hinata asked.

The band was in an old style Victorian house. From the outside it was light blue, with white trim around the windows and doors. The shutters were a dark blue.

"We are here because we saw a sign in front of the house. DUH!" Sakura said.

"OHH Pretty!" Hinata said poking the big TV.

"Hello. My name is Tsukiko. I will show you around the house. A woman said walking into the entrance hall. "This house was built 1890. It has 5 big bed rooms, 6 bathrooms, 1 downstairs, 5 connected to the bedrooms. Everything is furnished for you."

"I love this house!" Hinata said, "we get to keep the furniture?"

"Yes."

"How much?" Tsunada asked.

"$50 Thousand."

"Okay." Tsunada said writing a check.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Making a payment."

"Let me get the paperwork and the house will be yours!" Tsukiko said walking away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you liked it… My friends are having fun reading this story.

Miranda: Yeah. I love it when Sakura meets Gaara.

Me: That is because when I write it in the journal it is you meeting Aki!

Miranda: So?

Me: Nevermind…

Nikki: HEHE Ino meets Kiba. It is really me meeting Yuki! -

Me: My friends are idiots… even though when Hinata meets Naruto. It is me meeting Keyu! -

Aki: are you guys talking about us **again**?

Miranda: MAYBE!

Teresa: So what if we are?

Me: Alrighty then…

Keyu: You guys are dorks.

Me: KEYU!! –clomps keyu-

Keyu: -turning blue- c-c-cant b-breath!

Nikki: YOUR KILLING HIM!!!

Riku: This is going to go on for a while. So R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Band VS

Band VS. Love

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly –tear-

A/N: I am really sorry this took me so long to get up. Spring break came and I forgot all about the story… And I didn't take my journal to school. But now I am finished with Chapter 4 and starting on Chapter 5. Thank you for reading!

XxXxXxZOE!XxXxXx

**1 week later!**

The girls were sitting in the kitchen. Hinata made everybody pancakes. Sakura was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Tenten was eating and drinking orange juice. Ino was eating and drinking coffee.

"Guys listen to this! _'Broken Soul just sold another best seller. They are working their way up to being #1 top band! Can they keep it up?!'_" Sakura finished reading from the newspaper.

"Oh, that's great!" Ino said putting her mug down.

"What's great?" Hinata asked walking in with a glass of water and pancakes.

"We're almost to the top!" Ino yelled with excitement.

"That is great. So when is our next concert?" Hinata asked sitting down at the dark wood table.

The band's kitchen/dinning room was HUGE! They had dark marble counter tops, cherry cabinets, stainless steel appliances, they had a 4-5 person, dark maple, round table.

"Umm, October 31." Tenten said, "About 2 weeks away."

"Oh! A Halloween concert!" Ino said.

"What should we be?" Tenten asked, "You know Tsunada is going to want us to match."

"I don know.. How about school girls? Vampires? Something sexy?" Ino said smiling.

"Well, yeah, it is going to be something sexy!" Hinata said matter-of-factly.

"I like the school girl." Sakura said.

"I like the vampire." Tenten said

"School girl."

"Ino?"

"I like the vampire."

"We'll ask Tsunada when she decides to get up." Sakura said.

"Ask me what?"

"What we would dress as for the Halloween concert."

"Oh. Well, what do you have in mind?"

"School girl or vampire."

"Well vampires are sexy but school girls have that innocent feeling about them." Tsunada said aloud. "I go with school girl. Sorry for the ones who picked vampire."

"It is okay, we can be vampires next year."

"Cool. Well, I see Hinata cooked some yummy pancakes. I'm eating." Tsunada said walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, that was weird."

"Yeah. Umm, can I have some coffee?" Hinata asked

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

"AWW you guys are no fun!" Hinata pouted.

"Oh, go watch some TV." Sakura pointed.

"Okay!" Hinata skipped to the TV room.

"Dork." Ino said under her breath.

"I know!" Hinata yelled.

"Alright. Umm, why do we keep her?"

"Because she writes our songs."

"Good point." Sakura said.

"Well, sometime this week we got to go to HotTopic!" Tsunada yelled with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Tsunada, chew your food!" Ino yelled.

"I'm going to watch TV with Hinata." Sakura said putting her dishes in the sink, "what 'cha watchin?"

The TV room had black walls and dark hardwood floors. A big screen TV was up against on wall with a wrap around black leather couch.

"Cartoons." Hinata said not looking from the TV.

"Tom and Jerry!" Ino yell jumping on the couch.

"No! Ed, Edd, and Eddy!" Tenten said jumping on Ino.

"OW! Get off!" Ino said trying to push Tenten off of her.

"I'm watching something funny!" Hinata said smiling, "I'm watching Courage the Crowdedly Dog!"

Oh the dog that tries to save his family?!" Tenten said from her spot on Ino.

"Yep!"

"Hey Hinata, can I see the remote?" Ino asked still trying to push Tenten off.

"NO! Then you'll change the channel and I like this show thank you very much."

"Gawd! You're so mean!"

"Thank you."

"Guys stop fighting. And Tenten, get off Ino! We still need to figure out how we are going to paint our rooms. And we still have a bunch of sweets left." Sakura pointed out.

"Oh! What do we have?!" Tenten asked getting off Ino.

"We have 3 pies, 2 fruit baskets, and 4 cobblers."

"Damn! That's a lot!"

"Yeah, Hinata hasn't even eaten them yet."

"I will if you want me too!" Hinata said still not looking from the TV.

"Let's go to the store, we need paint." Sakura said. "And Hinata, NO! No sweets for you!"

"AWW you guys are no fun!" Hinata pouted.

"Hinata, just get dressed." Ino said throwing her off the couch.

Sakura and Hinata rooms were on the right of the hall when you walked up the stairs, while Tenten and Ino were on the left. Tsunada's bedroom was at the very end.

The band locked up the house and got into Sakura's dark blue Lamborghini.

As the band drove to the store they were listening to rock music.

"PAIN WITH OUT LOVE! PAIN CAN'T GET ENOUGH!" Hinata sang.

"Hinata, stop singing!" Sakura yelled over her.

Sakura was driving with Tenten in the passenger seat, Hinata and Ino were in the back.

"But I like this song!" Hinata whined (A/N: this does not seem like Hinata would whine right? Well I like her all hyped up. It is just like me! -)

"You can sing, but not scream!" Tenten said.

"Aww never mind. The song is already over." Hinata whined. "Oh, I like this song too!"

"Stop screaming before I turn the radio off!" Sakura said getting pissed.

"Okay."

**2 minuets later**

"Are we there yet, are we there yet?" Ino and Hinata asked bouncing in the back.

"Yes!" Sakura said.

"Really?" Hinata asked leaning in.

"No! Now shut up! Oh, and Hinata, what did you get into?"

"A, umm, cherry pie." Hinata whispered.

"What was that?" Sakura said pulling into the parking lot.

"A cherry pie." Hinata said louder.

"How did you?"

"My room?" Hinata said innocently.

"Get out of the car."

They climbed out of the car. The store was white with big bold red letters saying 'Super S'.

"Okay. Let's get some paint." Tenten said walking in.

They spent almost 2 hours in the store, all they did was fight.

"Okay. We have black, blue, red, green, and purple. Any thing else?" Hinata said counting off her fingers.

"No, that sounds about right." Ino said.

"Okay." Hinata said, "To the check out!"

"Hinata calm down."

"B-b-but"-"No buts" Sakura interrupted.

"Fine." Hinata pouted.

They walked to the front of the store to pay for the paint.

"You total is 125.50." The check out lady said with a fake smile.

"Okay. Let me get the card." Tenten said digging in her back pocket.

"Well I'm going to the car." Hinata said.

"No your not. You are going to carry one of the paint cans!" Ino said grabbing her arm.

"GAWD!" Hinata groaned.

Hinata grabbed a paint can and walked to the door.

"URGH!" Ino groaned grabbing another paint can.

"Tenten finished paying and grabbed her drink and a paint can.

"Wait. You guys left me with 2!" Sakura yelled grabbing the last 2 paint cans.

When Sakura got to the car Tenten was sitting in the drivers' seat while Hinata and Ino were sitting in the back.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked looking at Tenten.

"Oh! Um, um, I'm moving!" Tenten said moving into the passenger seat.

"Good." Sakura said putting the paint cans in the trunk. She started the car and the first song they heard was 'Guardian Angel.'

"O-M-G!" Hinata said dramatically.

"Hinata, how many times do we have to tell you, calm down!" Sakura said.

"Sorry."

When the girls got back to their house they saw for figures standing in front of the door.

"Um, why are there guys in front of our door?" Tenten asked.

"Guys?!" Ino yelled.

"OHMIGOD! It's Naruto!" Hinata said jumping out of the car.

"Um. I think I know one of them." Ino said getting out of the car.

"I feel sorry for the boy Hinata just jumped." Sakura said while Hinata jumped Naruto.

XxXxXHinata!XxXxX

Me: Well there it is!

Keyu: You took forever to write this!

Me: Well you know what?

Miranda: What?

Teresa: She's lazy?

Me: NO! I just forgot.

Nikki: Yep she is lazy.

Me: Stop picking on me! Keyu tell them to stop picking on me!

Keyu: I'm not getting in this.

Miranda: Smart boy.

Aki: Hey do you know where Riku and Yuki are?

Me: No… But now that you say something, Nikki and Teresa are missing too.

Miranda: Oh god.

Keyu: Damnit!

Riku: Haha –laughs awkwardly-

Me: I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!

Together: R&R while we try to find Riku, Yuki, Teresa, and Nikki….

- - - - -

With the missing people (Riku, Yuki, Teresa, and Nikki)

Nikki: Goldfish.

Yuki: GAWD!

Teresa: Don't you think they are going to think something?

Riku: Let them think something. It is funny when they freak out! –smiles-

A/N: well that is where they are. They are playing a card game! Well R&R…


End file.
